Seize the moment
by candy-belle
Summary: Alex finally decided to do something but how does Chris react? Slash fic with Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin featuring angst, ust, mention of smt


**Title:** Seize the moment  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Alex finally decided to do something but how does Chris react?  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin  
><strong>Warning: <strong> angst, ust,  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of TNA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> My bunnies are suffering at the moment there is too much crap going on with my muses in-ring for me to concentrate properly. However the lovely darkangel_0410 tried to help me out with this Guns prompt – Lex pouncing Chris only for it to be reversed, first time. This is my best effort…sorry hun As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x

Alex stumbled slightly as he pushed the door to their room open. He had drunk more in that evening than he had for a very long time. But it still hadn't helped. It hadn't cured the bone numbing ache filling his being. He paused glaring at the door as it started to close on him. Smacking the wood as he stepped further into the room he paused, narrowing his eyes slightly. Frowning he bit his lower lip. The room was empty. That wasn't right. Chris had left the bar before him. Chris should be in the room. He was supposed to be in the room. Alex needed him to be in the room.

"Lex? You okay?"

Alex jumped a mile then trying to cover his surprise, he glowered over his shoulder and, with a decided slur to his voice, he snapped, "Where were you hiding?"

"Hiding?" Chris cocked an eyebrow at him then chuckled, "Yeah, I was hiding in the bathroom you dickweed." He paused narrowing his eyes he took a long sniff before swearing under his breath and asking, "How much did you drink tonight?"

"Not that much," pouted Alex, his arms absently wrapping around his torso.

"Yeah right," teased Chris heading towards this bed, "Not that much." He chuckled but then realising Alex had moved he paused and facing his best friend with a questioning look.

For a moment neither of them spoke but then as Chris turned back to face Alex properly Alex murmured, "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This!" exclaimed Alex waiving his arm around.

"What? What can't you do?" asked Chris.

Alex stared at him then without any warning he just advanced on Chris. He grabbed him by the bicep and before Chris could draw breath - he kissed him. For a moment it was everything Alex had ever dreamed. He could feel every reaction of Chris body could feel his surprise and if his brain wasn't playing tricks on him Chris seemed to be enjoying it as well. But then only seconds later he went flying backwards landing on the bed in a sprawled mess staring up at Chris in total and utter surprise.

"What the fuck…" hissed Chris staring at him anger disbelief and not a little desire.

Alex held the gaze as long as he could but then dropping his head back he let out a pained sigh murmuring, "Just forget it. Just...fucking forget I did anything. I..."

"Oh no," snarled Chris, "No you started this, I'm finishing it."

Then before Alex knew what was happening Chris was straddling him. Grabbing Alex's hands which were trying to push him off, Chris slammed his hands above his head pinning him to the mattress. With an almost wicked smirk he rolled his hips smirking, "What's wrong, Lex – not like you to be lost for words."

Alex grunted trying to break free but Chris kept the upper hand. With no warning he pulled back and flipped Alex over onto his stomach. Rolling his hips against Chris chuckled at the startled yelp Alex gave. Even in his drunken state Alex suddenly realised he was in a very vulnerable position. Fighting even harder to get free he hissed, "Get the fuck off me!"

"No," replied Chris pressing a biting kiss to Alex's neck. Alex tried so hard not to moan like a bitch in heat, failing miserably to hide his appreciation of the way Chris was treating him.

"Always figured you'd be a noisy bottom," chuckled Chris. He paused then pressing a softer almost loving the side of Alex's face he asked gently, "If you really don't want this, if this is just you being a drunken prick as normal then tell me now. Because once we cross this line there's no stopping there's no going back there's no..."

"I want it."

Alex went to reply but at that moment Chris chose to rock his hips again, making him gasp with need. All rational thought flew out of his drunken mind as he felt Chris reach down and undo his belt. Closing his eyes Alex took a deep breath praying that this wasn't yet another drunken fantasy, that Chris really was the one yanking his jeans down and exposing his arse to the room. He gripped the bedspread, grunting as he felt hot breath on his bare skin. Screwing his eyes shut he groaned loudly as fingers slid into him. He didn't care about the burn, he didn't care about the sharp stab of pain that cleared the drunken fog, nothing mattered except the fact that it was Chris doing it. It was Chris, his Chris, finally thrusting into him.

It wasn't a long coupling, Alex was too wasted to make the most of it and Chris wasn't one to prolong the event when his partner was so out of it. As he came Alex gave a low grunt a full body shudder rippling through him making Chris swear in response. Lying there trying to recover his missing faculties Alex twisted his head round and looked up. He smiled soppily at the sight above him. Chris in all his glory head thrown back eyes screwed shut mouth open in a silent scream of delight. As Chris fell forward he buried his face against Alex's neck pressing soft kisses against the tense muscles.

Taking a moment to compose himself he finally pulled back and, realising Alex had twisted his head round to look at him, he smiled fondly. Leaning down he claimed a kiss from Alex, breathing, "Took you long enough to realise."

Alex just flipped him the finger and closed his eyes, silently thanking Roddy for getting him so drunk that he forgot all the promises he'd ever made himself about not telling Chris how he really felt. For once listening to Roddy had been the most sensible thing he'd done all night. And that was saying something.

FIN x


End file.
